Saved The Christmas
by 2721Sora
Summary: Sora, Donald, dan Goofy mendapat misi dari King Mickey untuk pergi ke Christmas Town. Menurut surat yang diterima King Mickey, Jack membutuhkan bantuannya Sora. Sepertinya ada yang gawat di Christmas Town.
1. Prolog

Hello Readers ^^ Fic natal sudahku update nih.. (aneh ya? Kok Fic natal sudah update? Padahal, natal kan masih lama) soalnnya fic ini (mungkin) sampe 3-4 chapter. Tapi pendek-pendek kok. Jadi untuk prolognya, ku update sekarang.

Kay~ selamat membaca ^^

(A/N: Anoo, settingnya di Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. Jadi baju di Christmas Town akan berbeda dengan baju Halloween. Missi ini juga saat Sora berpetualang di Disney World *belum pulang ke Destiny Island*. Tapi, di game aslinya misi ini tidak ada.)

* * *

Prolog: Misi dari King Mickey.

Sora, Donald dan Goofy mendapat misi dari king Mickey untuk pergi sekali lagi ke Christmas Town. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, mereka langsung pergi ke Halloween Town.

-FlashBack-

"_Sora, Donald, Goofy. Tadi aku mendapat pesan dari Jack. Jack meminta agar kalian membantunya di Christmas Town." Kata King Mickey._

"_Memang di Christmas Town sedang kacau, sehingga Jack meminta tolong?" Tanya Sora heran. Karena, Jack tipe orang yang tidak putus asa, mana mungkin dia sampai minta tolong karena Heartless yang berkeliaran di sana._

"_Well, aku juga tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi di sana. __Jack tidak menuliskan alasannya. Kurasa memang gawat. Karena itu, segera pergi ke Christmas Town dan selesaikan misi ini!" perintah King Mickey_

"_Baik!" seru Sora, Donald, dan Goofy serempak._

End Flashback-

Sora, Donald dan Goofy mendarat di Halloween Town dan segera keluar dari Gummy Ship. Pakaian Halloween dan suasana kuburan membuat mereka merinding.

"Sekarang kita akan kemana?" Tanya Goofy.

"Kita cari Jack dan Tanya keadaan di Hallowen Town. Setelah itu, kita menuju Christmas Town. Untuk melihat situasi di sana, " Kata Sora

Mereka berjalan menuju Rumah Profesor. (A/N: Sorry, Authornya lupa nama profesornya, ada yang tau?) tetapi di rumah itu tidak ada seorangpun. Hanya ada Zero, anjingnya Jack sedang melayang-layang. Jadi, mereka memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke Cristmas Town

Selama perjalanan, mereka di hadang oleh Heartless. Bukan hanya 1 atau 2 Heartless, tapi berkali-kali heartless muncul, sehingga menghambat perjalanan untuk sampai di pintu Christmas Town.

Mereka sampai di depan pintu Christmas Town dengan lesu. Yeah, menghabisi benyak Heartless membuat mereka kelelahan. Sora meng-cast Cura agar stamina Donald dan Goofy pulih (walau hanya sedikit ) dan tidak begitu lesu.

Sialnya, mereka di hadang oleh seseorang berjubah hitam dan panjang.

"_The Organization XIII_" seru Donald. Sepertinya semangatnya sudah pulih karena langsung berapi-api melihat anggota Organisasi XIII berada di depan mereka.

"Yeah. Kuingatkan, jangan pernah lepas pandangan kalian darinya. Mungkin dia itu kuat." Kata Sora dengan waspada.

"Hello Roxas, Bagaimana kabarmu?"sapa orang itu. Tepatnya, orang itu menyapa Sora

"_Hey, My name is Sora. Not Roxas okay!_" bantah Sora

"_Yeah, Whatever_," kata orang itu sambil membuka tudungnya. "_Still remember me? I'm Demyx_"

"Uh-huh. Tentu saja aku ingat. Kau yang berada di Underworld itu kan?" kata Sora

(A/N: di sini, Sora belum melawan Demyx de Hollow Bastion. Jadi Demyx masih hidup. Tapi adegan ini ku buat sendiri. Jadi di game aslinya tidak ada)

"Yuph," katanya sambil mengeluarkan sitarnya. Dia tersenyum sinis dan, "_Dance water dance_" teriaknya. Ada banyak klon air muncul di permukaan tanah. Klon air itu berpencar.

Ada yang menghadang Donald, Goody, dan menyerang Sora. Tetapi Sora mengalahkan klon air itu dengan cepat, sehingga Sora berhasil memukul Demyx. Yeah, setelah klon air itu menghilang, Demyx baru bisa di pukul.

Tetapi Demyx melompat mundur dan memanggil klon airnya lagi. Kali ini, klon airnya lebih banyak dan gesit. Namun, karena kerjasama Donald, Goofy dan Sora yang bagus, klon air itu cepat hilang dan berhasil memukul mundur Demyx.

"Ukh, kali ini kau menang Roxas. Tetapi, lain kali aku akan mengalahkanmu dan membawa hatimu kepada Xemnas untuk Kingdom Hearts. _Well, See you Latter Roxas_~" kata Demyx sambil membuka portal kegelapan. Kemudian dia masuk ke dalam Protal itu dan menghilang.

"_That's SORA_!" teriak Sora kesal. Dia tidak habis pikir. Kenapa Demyx selalu memanggilnya Roxas. Tetapi dia segera menghilangkan pikirannya itu dan membuka pintu Christmas Town untuk mengecek.

Saat Donald dan Goofy mendekati Sora, tiba-tiba 1 klon air menyemburkan airnya ke Donald dan Goofy.

"Kwak, Kita jadi basah," protes Donald dan meng-cast Thunder. Klon air itu menghilang dan Donald marah-marah sendiri.

"Donald belakangmu!"seru Goofy. Donald menoleh kebelakang. Dia melhat Heartless besar memukulnya sehingga dia tedorong. Goofy menangkap Donald, tetapi dia terdorong kebelakang dan mengarah ke Sora

Sora menoleh kebelakang. Dia melihat Goofy sedang menagkap Donald yang terdorong ke belakang. Sora juga melihat heartles besar di depan Dnald. Dia meng-cast Thunder 2 kali hingga Heartless itu lenyap.

"Look out!" teriak Sora karena melihat Goofy yang terdorong ke belakang juga. Sepertinya dorongan Heartless itu sangat kuat, sehingga Goofy tidak bsia menghentikan dorongan itu. Kemudian Sora menangkap Goofy. Tetapi, karena berat, Sora jatuh dan mereka masuk ke Christmast Town dengan kasar.

_To Be Continued_

Yeah. Prolognya sudah selese. Kesanya tidak berbau natal yah?

Eh, adegan bertarungnya aneh ya? Kalau Reader's merasa kurang puas sama adegan pertarungannya, Gomen. Soalnnya aku belum bisa bikin adegan itu.. hehe~

- Author yang kurang berpengalaman nih -

Haha,, hmm, kalo ada bagian yang aneh, gaje atau membingungkan readers, kasih tau dan bilang aja. Kalo mau, kasih Flame. Saiya suka dengan flame, jadi kalo mau pedes.. di tambahin cabe rawit aja.. biar mantap *plak, ga ada hubungannya*

Oh ya, Fic "Don't Leave Me Alone", sementara ku-update lebih lama. Soalnnya aku lagi serius sama UAS 1 dan Fic natal ini. Jadi, mungkin Don't Leave Me Alone bakal Update setelah Natal selese. Gomen-nee~

Well, Any review?


	2. Job For Sora

Hello Readers.. I back again nih ^^ hua,, UAS bilingual bikin aku stress nih..

Udah ada UAS 1 bahasa indo.. eh, malah ada yang bilingual..

HUAAAAAA,,,, stress berat nih.. Btw, berapa hari mendatang, Natal akan datang nih…

Hua,,, kayaknya aku juga bakal sibuk.. so, kalo fic-ku yang lain belum update, maaf yah

Kay~ sudah deh curhatnya, sekarang mari kita baca ceritanya ^^

Met baca~

* * *

Disclaimer: Aku ga punya Kingdom Hearts sama Nightmare before Christmas. Kingdom Hearts yang punya Om tersuya, kalo Nightmare Before Christmas aku lah gak tau_-di gebuk masa (Di chapter sebelumnya, saiya gak nulis Disclaimer nih.. kelupaan -plak- )

Genre: wahah.. kayaknya sih adventure sama friendship. Tapi kalo menurut reader ada humornya, berarti genrenya bertambah humor donk..haha

Rated: Wakak.. kayaknya sih K+ deh.. –plak-

Character: Yang jelas Sora, Donald, dan Goofy ada. Tapi Jack Skellington, Sally, Santa Claus juga ada pada chapter ini. di Chapter kedepan akan bertambah lagi nih ^^ -jiah -

** Chapter 1: Job for Sora**

Sora, Donald an Goofy masuk ke Christmas Town dan jatuh di Yulentide Hill dengan cukup keras. Yeah, Sora jatuh pertama kali dengan punggungnya. Setelah itu Goofy yang memeluk Donald jatuh di atasnya Sora.

"Ugh.. dorongan Heartlessnya kuat banget..," kata Sora sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"UWAaaa…!" teriak Goofy sambil memeluk Donal. Dia jatuh tepat di atas Sora.

"AKH, Go-Goofy, ka-kamu berat..," kata Sora sambil terbata-bata nafasnya karena sesak.

"Gwarsh, Sorry Sora,"

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah berdiri !" perintah Sora.

"Ah-hyuk.." Goofy segera berdiri dan menyingkir dari atas Sora. Sayangnya,Baju Sora yang sebelumnya kering, menjadi basah karena tertindih Goofy. ( Readers Ingat kan, Goofy dan Donal tersembur air dari klonnya Demyx. ^^)

"Brr.. kamu tidak merasa kedinginan Sora?" tanya Goofy yang sedikit gemetar kedinginan.

"Uh.. sedikit sih. Tapi bajuku kan tidak begitu basah," jawab Sora. "Lagi pula, bajuku juga lumayan hangat, " kata Sora sambil memegang bajunya.

"Gwarsh, aku kedingina.a..aa…. AAA...ACHOO!" Goofy bersin.

"AHH, kamu sepertinya terkena flu, ayo segera ke Santa's House!" kata Sora sambil mengeluarkan Keyblade untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ada Hearless yang menghadang mereka. (yah, di Halloween Town dan di Christmas Town kan banyak Heartless yang kuat-kuat dan besar-besar)

Selama perjalanan, Sora sedikit menjauh dari Goofy, karena dia trauma. Saat kecil, Sora terkena flu sampai seminggu harus tidur di rumah. Padahalkan mau natal. Jadi dia trauma. Kay~ Back to Story ^^.

Di perjalanan, banyak Heartless yang besar dan kuat menghadang mereka. Kebanyakan Heartless sudah menunggu mereka di Candy Cane Lane. Sora juga sedikit kewalahan, karena Goofy tidak bisa menyerang Heartless karena memeluk Donald yang pingsan dan Goofy sendiri juga sakit. Tetapi Goofy bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri degan tamengnya. Sehingga perhatian Sora tetap terfokus dengan musuhnya sendiri. Setelah para Heartless hilang, Sora meng-cast Cura agar dirinya dan Goofy tidak begitu kelelahan.

"A-ACHOO !"

" Ukh, flu mu parah banget sih, aku jadi sedikit takut.." kata Sora sambil membukakan pintu untuk Goofy. Goofy hanya tersenyum dan masuk ke Santa's House. Tetapi senyumnya mengerikan karena cairan di hidungnya (bahasa kasarnya ingus kali -plak-) yang menempel di pipinya membuat Sora bergidik ngeri.

"Oh.. Sora, kau sudah kutung-"

"Hei, ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa baju kalian basah dan Donald pingsan?" pertanyaan random dari Sally memotong perkataan Jack sebelumnya.

"Wow, easy Sally. Pertama, bajuku basah karena tertindih Goofy. Baju Goofy dan Donald basah karena ulah Demyx. Sedangkan Donald pingsan karena terpukul cukup keras oleh Heartless Graveyard di Hinterland…" jelas Sora panjang lebar. "…karena itu, aku titip Goofy dan Donald untuk istirahat di Sini. Sedangkan aku akan melaksanakan misinya. Memang ada apa Jack?" tanya Sora langsung to the point pada Jack yang sedang duduk menyindiri karena di cuekin sama Sora yang asik ngomong sama Sally. –plak, kok jadi ngawur sih authornya?-

"Huh? Oh, aku manggil kamu ke sini untuk minta bantuanmu." kata Jack sambil beranjak dan mendekat ke Sora.

"Yeah, butuh bantuan apa?" tanya Sora antusias sambil membiarkan Sally membawa Goofy dan Donald untuk beristirahat.

"Hm, kamu tau kan kalau di Halloween Town dan Christmas Town banyak Heartless yang berkeliaran…" kata Jack, dan di jawab dengan anggukan dari Sora, ".. mayor di Halloween Town juga memintaku untuk tetap tinggal di sini." lanjut Jack

"Mak, maksudnya?" tanya Sora sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Maksudnya, Jack tidak boleh pergi ke mana mana. Dia harus tetap di Halloween Town dan Christmas Town." jelas Sally yang keluar dari Toy Vactory.

"Huh? Memangnya Jack tidak boleh kemana. Dia mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Sora dengan wajah polos.

" Begini, Santa Claus sedang sakit. Dia tidak bisa membagikan hadiah. .."

"Wah, gawat doong. Jadi hadiahnya gimana? Apakah Jack yang akan menggantikan Santa" kata Sora memotong perkataan Sally

" Tetapi Jack tidak bisa membantu Santa Claus karena dia harus menjaga Halloween Town dan Christmas Town." jelas Sally

"Jadi, aku akan menggantikan Santa dan membagikan hadiah-hadiah. Begitu?" kata Sora asal tebak.

"Tepat. Karena hanya kamu yang bisa kuandalkan. Kamu mau kan?" tanya Jack

"WHAT? Jadi beneran nih? Aku menggantikan Santa? WOW, COOL," teriak Sora senang.

"Nah, sekarang, gantilah bajumu dengan baju santa!" kata Sally.

"Hmm, tapi aku tidak punya baju santanya.."

"Tenang saja, aku aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya…" kata Sally sambil menyerahkan Kotak yang berisi baju santa.

"Kay~ tunggu ya, aku akan ganti baju dulu," kata Sora sambil membawa kotak dari Sally dan beranjak pergi ke Toy Victory. Berapa menit kemudian, Sora kembali ke ruangan tadi. Sora memakai baju Santa, terlihat imut (Di keyblade Sora)

"Ba-Bagaimana?" tanya Sora yang terlihat malu.

"Huahaha.. bagus. Cocok banget. Kamu terlihat Imut," kata Jack blak-blakan membuat Sora bersemu merah.

"AH,, sudah lah, aku akan menyelesaikan misi ini dengan segera." kata Sora sambil menutupi wajahnya yang bersemu merah

"Uhuk.. tunggu sebentar Sora," kata Santa Claus. "..ini daftar hadiah yang harus di bagikan." lanjut Santa sambil menyerahkan gulungan besar.

"WOW.. banyak banget daftarnya. Sebelum natal, semua hadiah ini harus sudah di bagikan?" tanya Sora dengan terkejut.

"Yeah, dan sebelum kamu berangkat, minumlah ini!" kata Santa lagi seraya menyerahkan botol.

"Ukh.. cairan apa itu? Kayaknya beracun," tanya Sora sambil mengambil botol berisi cairan ungu kehitaman.

"Itu cairan agar kamu tidak bisa dilihat selain aku. Dan cairan itu akan membantumu agar cepat menyelesaikan tugas ini." jelas Santa. Sora membuka botol itu, lalu menciumnya..

"Hoeks. Beunya seperti bau di kandang sapi.. Ukh, ini beneran tidak beracun?" tanya Sora ragu.

"Memang beunya itu, tapi itu sangat berguna dan tidak beracun." kata Santa

Sora menatap horror botol itu dan menelan ludah. Dia hanya pasrah dan meminum cairan itu dalam sekali teguk lalu membatin _'Oh God. Kalau aku mati karena cairan ini, aku titip nasib Disney Word kepada Riku yah..'_

Setelah minum cairan tadi, Sora mencatuhkan botol itu. Anehnya, batol itu tidak pecah, tapi berubah menjadi asap ungu yang menyelimuti Sora. Ketika asap itu menghilang, Sora sudah tidak bisa di lihat oleh Jack dan Sally.

"Sora? Kamu di mana?" tanya Jack

"Aku masih di sini kok.." jawab Sora.

"Yah, kayaknya cairan itu sudah bereaksi. Karena itu, segeralah pergi untuk membagikan hadian-hadiahnya karena efek cairan itu hanya sampai 15 menit sesudah natal." Kata Santa lagi.

"Yosh. Ayo kita ke Christmas Tree Plaza.. Di sana ada Rein Deer yang akan membawamu berkelilling." kata jack dan di jawab oleh angukan Sora dan Sally. Santa hanya diam di rumahnya dan memberi senyuman, senyum yang berarti 'Good Luck'.

Sesuai dugaan Jack, Rein Derr sudah berdiri di Christmas Tree Plaza. Di kereta Rein Deer, ada sekantong hadiah yang besar, dan sebelum malam, Sora harus membagikan hadiah. Sora berlari dan menaiki keretanya.

"Well, aku titip Donald dan Goofy yah," kata Sora sambil memegang tali untuk mengemudikan Rein Deer.

"Yeah, kamu bisa mengandalkan kami." kata Sally.

"Sora, Jangan lupa bilang 'Happy Christmas' yah." Perintah Jack

"Good Luck Sora." kata Sally dan Jack

"Yeah. Okay, aku akan berangkat." Sora menarik tali ydan Rein Deer segera berjalan dan membawa Sora terbang ke angkasa.

"HOAA, HAPPY CHRISTMAS ! " teriak Sora.

Jack dan Sally hanya menatap Rein Deer dari bawah.

' _Ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang'__ batin Sora sambil tertawa._

To Be Continued

* * *

Huahaha.. Chapter pertama sudah selese nih.. Tinggaln 2 Chapter lagi.

Yosh aku akan berjuang

Sora: OIII, kok gaya bahasanya jadi ancur, gak karuan kayak gini?

Me: Hoe? Memang iya ya?

Sora: JELAS ANCUR LAH! Garing juga.

Me: UPS.. Sorry Readers, kalo ada yang kurang berkenan, Gomen-nee~ Soalnnya ini fic di bikin waktu ujian. Terus, waktu itu aku lagi kumat gaje-nya. Hahaha

Sora: Eh,, Eh,, yang bener 'Happy Christmas' ato 'Merry Christmas' ?

Me: Sama aja kali.. tapi aku ingin kamu bilang 'Happy Christmas' ahaha –di keyblade Sora-

Sora: Hmm.. 2 Chapter lagi, jadi malam yang panjang untuk-ku ya.

Me: Dan hari-hari Dead Line ku bertambah.. Wakakak –plak-

Okay, kalo ada miss typo yang bertebaran. Gomen-nee~

So, Review ?


	3. The Best Present

Hi Readers ^^ I come Back again nih ^^Maaf yah updatenya lama

Hehe, tinggal 1 chapter lagi. Yosh !

Met baca Readers ^^

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts n Nightmare bukan miliku. Kalo iya, pasti hanya di mimpi. Tapi tak apa , yang penting fic ini punyaku -plak- hahaha

Character: Yang utama di Chapter ini tentu Sora donk ^^.

**Warning: Mengandung kadar OOC yang tinggi. Apa lagi Sora yang kelewat OOC .**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Best Present

Sudah 30 menit setelah Sora meninggalkan Santa's House. Dia terlihat capek dan mengantuk. Jelas saja, kan sudah hampir tengah malam. 30 menit lagi jam akan berdentang menandakan hari ini akan berakhir dan hari berikutnya akan di mulai.

"Hoaam nyam-nyam. Yosh, tinggal sedikit lagi hadiahnya akan selesai di bagi." Kata Sora dengan nada sedikit mengantuk.

"Hum, jadwal terakhir di Twilight Town," kata Sora setengah tidur

"WHAT ? TWILIGHT TOWN? Yeah, Heyner, Pance, Ollete, tunggu hadiah dariku!" teriak Sora bersemangat.

Sora langsung menarik tali Rein Deer dan tancap gas menuju Twilight town. Setelah sampai di Twilight Town, Sora berlari membawa hadiah dan daftar hadiah menuju Usual Sport. Sesampainya di sana, tak seorangpun ada di Usual Sport.

"Uh, sekarang kan hampir tengah malam. Sudah pasti tak ada orang di sini kan." Kata Sora. Lama-lama, dia seperti orang gila deh. Sora suka bicara sendiri, padahal tidak ada orang.

"Hm, tapi di daftar ini, aku harus pergi ke Usual Sport dan membagikan hadiah untuk Heyner, pance, dan Ollete," katanya dengan bingung. "AHH, lebih baik aku cari surat permintaan deh di sini." Katanya sambil mengacak rambutnya. Alhasil, rambutnya yang ga beraturan tambah jegrak ga jelas.

"Huh? Apa ini?" tanya Sora pada dirinya sendiri. Dia melihat 3 surat berwarna merah, kuning dan hijau di atas sofa.

"Kenapa mereka meletakan surat permintaan di atas sofa sih? Kalo ke dudukan atau terbuang bagaimana coba?" tanya Sora kesal. Dengan segera, Sora membuka amplop yang berwarna merah.

'_Buat Santa Claus. Gue Heyner, ketua gank HaPeOl di sini. Gue Tinggal di Twilight Town sama Bokap gue. Bonyok udah meninnggal 5 taun silam. Gue punya saingan, namanya Seifer. Seifer si blagu dan sok itu buat eneg. Lalu pengikutnya yang kayak kereta, selalu nge-buntut si Seifer, blablabla..'_  
Sora membaca surat itu yang panjang nian sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Ini surat atau pidato sih? Atau biodatanya? Tinggal sebutin permintaan, malah pake perkenalan, nasibnya, orang yang di sebelinnya, dan blablabla," kata Sora pada dirinya sendiri.

Sora membuka halaman surat terakhir (ada 3 lembar) dan ternyata...

'_Santa Claus, permintaan gue hanya sketboard. Entah kenapa gue liat sketboard jadi kangen sama seseorang, tapi gue gak inget nama atau pun namanya, dan blahblabla'_ mulai deh curahtnya.

Dengan cekatan, Sora mengeluarkan sketboard berwarna putih bercorak hitam. Melihat sketboard itu, Sora merasa ingin memainkan sketboard itu. Padahal, Sora sama sekali tidak bisa memakai Sketboard.

Next, amplop kuning.

'_Santa Claus yang baik hati. Santa Claus yang gendut. Santa Claus yang berjenggot putih panjang sampe ke injek. Santa Claus yang pelit karena membagikan hadiah1 tahun sekali. Ini Pence, '_ Sora berhenti membaca dan tertawa.

"Pance-pance. Niatmu mau memuji atau ngajak berantem sih? Nyindirnya halis banget. Untung saja aku hanya pengganti Santa. Kalo enggak. Kamu ga dapet hadiah deh. Hahaha" katanya sambil tertawa. Lalu dia melanjutkan membaca surat itu.

'_Permintaan Panca hanya 3 krippik kentang. 2 kaleng biskuit coklat. 3 sea salt ice cream buat aku, Heyner dan '_

"Ya ampu. Masa permintaan 1 tahun sekali hanya untuk makanan. Tapi, biarlah. Dia masih ingat sama temannya meski sea salt ice creamnya sudah mencair." Sora mengeluarkan pesanan Pance.

Amplop hijau, amplop terakhir.

'_Santa Claus. Ini Ollete. Saya minta buku panduan menenangkan teroris terlengkap untuk membantu Heyner si Troublemaker. Makasih' _

"Ya ampun. Ga salah nih?Masa teroris? Ollete diam-diam, tapi menghanyutkan. Surat yang singkat, padat dan jelas yang menyeramkan," kata Sora, lalu mengambil hdaiah untuk Ollete.

Sesudah itu, Sora keluar dari Usual Sport, lalu melihat daftar hadiahnya.

"Huh? Mansion?Memang di sana ada orang yah?" Sora memiringkan kepalanya, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya "AH, lupakan. Lebih baik segera menyelesaikan misinya." Sora melihat jam di Twilight Tower. Pukul 23.40

"Hah sebentar lagi batas aku membagikan hadiahnya. Yohs, Old Mansion aku datang!" kata Sora sambil berlari. Sesampainya di Old Mansion, Sora menyiapkan keybladenya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ada Nobody yang mengepungnya.

Saat Sora masuk ke Old Mansion, tidak ada nobody yang keluar.

'_Kayaknya para nobody juga lagi tidur deh. Buktinya, ga ada yang keluar sama sekali.'_ batin Sora

Lalu, dia berkeliling permintaan di Old Mansion. Feelingnya Sora, surat itu ada di White Room. Lalu Sora berlari menuju White Room.

Feelingnya Sorat epat, ada sepucuk surat putih berada di atas meja. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Sora membuka amplop itu.

'_Santa Claus, ini Riku,'_

"WHAT? RIKU? Benarkah ini surat darinya?" tanya Sora pada dirinya. Lalu Sora kembali membaca surat itu.

'_Permintaanku hanya, berikan surat di belakang amplop ini kepada sahabatku, Sora. Dan sampaikanlah permohinan maafku karena aku hanya bisa menuliskan surat. Thanks'_

Setelah membaca surat itu, Sora mengambil sepucuk surat lagi yang berada di belakang amplop.

_To: Sora_

_Thingking of you wherever you are._

_We pray for our sorrows the end._

_And hope, That our hearts will blend._

_Now I will step for to relized thish wish._

_And who knows, _

_starting a new journey may not be so hard_

_Or maybe it's already begun._

_Thera many worlds, but they share the same sky_

_One sky_

_One destiny_

Setelah membaca surat itu, tiba-tiba, Sora menitihkan air matanya. Saljupun turun di Twilight Town. Pantas saja, udara di sini terasa dingin. Sora tersenyum hangat menatap surat dari Riku .

"Riku, thank's ini adalah hadiah terbaik yang pernah ku dapat darimu." ujarnya. Sora memasukan surat dari Riku ke amplop, lalu menyimpannya sebagai benda berharga.

10 menit lagi tengah malam. Sora segera berlari menuju kereta Rein Deer. Lalu ia kembali ke Christmas Town.

**-To Be Contiued-**

* * *

BUAAKAKAKKAA , HAHAHAHAAA

Sora: *mukul Author* Sadar chuy! Udah selese nih chapter

Me: EKH? Owh, Sorry readers. Habis ini chapter gaje banget plus pendek banget.

Oh ya reders. Chapter ini, semuanya aku ngarang loh. Di Game sama sekali gak ada. Apa lagi suratnya Heyner, Pance dan Ollete. Lalu surat dari Riku, maaf banget saiya ngambil suratnya Kairi. Soalnnya saiya lagi konslet. Ga bisa mikir.

Sora: *sweet drop* ya ampun. Hey Author gaje

Me: *ngerasa* ape lagi?

Sora: Mana kata-katanya amburadul lagu (baca: berantakan). Kata-katanya banyak yang gak baku. *sigh* Mana aku OOC banget lagi.

Me: Masalah kata sih aku sengaja. Pengin sih-plak- Sorry man. 1 chapter lagi kok ^^

Sora: *mukul Author* makanya cepetan !

Me: WOKEEEH, udah deh basa-basinya. Kalo ada typo yang bertebaran maafkan daku.

Kay~ any revirew?


	4. Epilog

Hi Readers ^^ I come back again nih. Well, ini adalah chapter terakhir. Makasih banget ya yang sudah setia membaca dan mereview ^^

Review dari readers sangat membantu dan membuatku bersemangat nih ^^

Sora: Dah deh, jangan curhat! Cepetan di mulai !

Me: Eh? Ya udah deh..

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts dan Nightmare bukan punyaku. Santa Calus pelit, gak ngabulin impianku. Tapi ga papa, yang penting fic ini milikku ^^

Rated: Kurasa tetap K+ deh ^^ tak ada kekerasan, tak ada Sho-Ai, de el el –plak-

Genre: Friendship, Adventur, dan (kayaknya) Humor. Hahahaa.

Kay~ met Baca Readers ^^

* * *

Epilog

5 menit lagi tengah malam. Tugas Sora sebagai pengganti Santa juga akan berakhir. Sora memegang tali Rein Deer dan mengendalikan Rein Deer menuju Christmas Town. Selama perjalanan, Sora terlihat mengantuk, dan bahkan hampir tertidur.

Udara dingin menyelimuti tubuh Sora membuat Sora sedikit menggigil. Untung saja baju yang di kenakan Sora, agak tebal. Jadi, dia tidak terlalu merasa kedinginan.

"Uhh, dingin banget udaranya. Untung saja Sally memberikanku baju santa. Kalau tidak, pasti sekarang aku kena flu. Sama seperti Goofy. Brr," kata Sora pada dirinya sendiri.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sora menyempatkan diri untuk melihat World-world di Disney World.

"Wah, Hollow Bastion sudah hampir tertutup salju ya. Hahaha, jadi ingin melihat expresi Yuffy da kawan-kawan besok ketika melihat hadiah dariku." kata Sora.

Yeah, sebelum Sora ke Twilight Town untuk membagikan hadiah pada HaPeOl (Heyner, Pance, dan Ollete), Sora sudah mampir dulu ke Hollow Bastion. Yuffy meminta Shuriken baru. Leon meminta sarung GunBlade berwarna hitam, Cid meminta Disk-disk kosong untuk data-datanya. Aerith meminta pita pink untuk bunga-bunganya.

Sora heran, padahal natal kan 1 tahun sekali, tetapi permintaan teman-temannya itu sangat aneh. Tapi sih, itu juga terserah mereka. Sora hanya bisa tertawa geli.

Tanpa terasa, Halloween Town sudah dekat. Halloween Town juga terlihat sedikit memutih karena salju yang turun.

"Wah, Halloween Town juga terselimuti salju yah. Keren," kata Sora. Lalu ia mempercepat laju Rein Deer.

Tak lama kemudian, Sora sudah masuk ke Halloween Town dan berputar-putar mengelilingi Halloween Town sambil berteriak "Happy Christmas"

Lalu, Sora turun dari kereta Rein Deer. Sora melihat sekelilingnya yang sudah sedikit tertutup salju. Sora tersenyum, lalu mengeluarkan Keyblade untuk berjaga-jaga pada Heartless yang akan menghadangnya. Sora berlari menuju pintu Christmas Town dan Heartless tetap bermunculan, walau terlihat sedikit.

(A/N: Efek cairan menghilang yang pernah di minum Sora sudah menghilang, sehingga membuat Sora di kroyok para Heartless )

Para Heartless sudah menunggu Sora di Hinterlands. Dan yang paling menyebalkan itu, Heartlrss Graveyard. Sudah besar, dan sulit di kalahkan, sehingga membuat Sora menyerang Heartless dengan gila-gilaan. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, Sora sudah menghabisi semua Heartless di Hinterland karena Sora menyerang Heartless itu dengan Brutal. Lalu Sora meng-cast-Cura pada dirinya sendiri, agar tidak terlalu lelah.

Sora membuka pintu Christmas Town, lalu mengambil ancang-ancang dan melompat masuk ke Christmas Town.

"WAAAAAA, RASANYA SEPERTI MASUK KE WONDERLAD, WUAAAA !" teriak Sora kekanak-kanakan. Masuk ke Christmas Town rasanya seperti masuk ke Wonderland. Seperti di hisap kebawah.

Brugh! Sora jatuh di atas hamparan salju yang sudah menumpuk tebal, sehingga Sora tidak kesakitan ketika jatuh keras.

"Wow, saljunya sudah menumpuk, dingin pula," kata Sora pada dirinya sendiri. Sora berdiri, lalu membersihkan dirinya dari salju yang menempel pada bajunya.

Sora berjalan menuju Santa's House. Sora agak susah berjalan karena salju yang menumpuk menghalangi jalan. Lalu Sora mengeluarkan Keybladenya dan berteriak, "AAHH, saljunya menghalangi !" Sora mengibaskan Keybladenya kearah salju yang menumpuk.

"..Raa.. SORA.. !" teriak seseorang. Sora melihat kearah Santa's House. Lalu, Donald dan Goofy sedang berlari kearahnya. Donald melompat kearah Sora. Dengan reflek, Sora menangkap Donald. Lalu Goofy berlari menubruk Sora dan Donald sehingga, mereka bertiga jatuh di atas tumpukan salju.

"Ahahaha, kalian sudah sehat?" tanya Sora senang.

"Gworsh, kami sudah sehat Sora. Sally memberikan kami penghangat." jawab Goofy

"Kwak, Sora. Mengapa kamu meninggalkan aku dan Goofy. Padahal aku kan juga ingin membagikan hadiah," protes Donald

"Haha, kamu kan sedang pingsan tadi. Lalu Goofy juga sedang sakit. Mana mungking aku mengajak kalian ikut berkeliling." kata Sora sambil beranjak berdiri.

"Gworsh... ini apa Sora?" Goofy mengambil amplop putih yang jatuh dari saku Sora.

"Waaa, Go-Goofy, i-itu, surat dari.. umm.. dari Riku." kata Sora terbata-bata karena malu.

"Kwak, Riku mengirim kamu Surat?" tanya Donald tak percaya.

"Yeah, Oh ya Santa di mana?" tanya Sora pada Sally yang sejak tadi tersenyum melihat trio-Sora-Donald-Goofy bersama lagi.

"Santa ada di dalam rumahnya." kata Sally. Lalu Sora masuk ke dalam Santa's House. Sora mencari Santa, dan ternyata santa sedang berada di Toy Factory.

"Santa Claus," panggil Sora. Santa yang sedang membuat hadiah menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Oh, Sora. Kamu sudah datang. Bagaimana hadiahnya? Sudah di bagikan semua?" tanya Santa.

"Yeah, tentu sudah Santa," jawab Sora tersenyum.

"Terima Kasih Sora. Kalau begitu, apa permintaanmu. Kamu belum meminta sesuatu bukan?" tanya Sora.

"Benarkah aku boleh meminta sesuatu?"

"Yeah. Apa permintaanmu?" tanya Santa.

"Tolong, berikan Surat ini kepada Riku. Surat ini kutulis saat mengendarai Rein Deer." Kata Sora.

"Baiklah," Santa menerima surat dari Sora lalu pergi untuk memberikan surat dari Sora kepada Riku. Setelah Sana pergi, Sora keluar dari Toy Factory dan bertemu dengan Donald, Goofy, Sally, dan Jack.

"Bagaimana petualanganmu saat membagikan hadiah Sora?" tanya Jack

"Menyenangkan. Permintaan mereka aneh dan lucu," jawab Sora sambil tertawa

"Aneh dan lucu? Kok bisa?" tanya Sally

"Yeah, Permintaan mereka konyol. Ada yang meminta berbagai jenis makanan. Buku pencegah teroris, dan lain-lain. Hahaha," kata Sora sambil tertawa mengingat isi surat teman-temannya.

Lalu Sora menceritakan berbagai surat yang lucu-lucu, lalu menceritakan perjalanannya. Mereka tertawa bersama.

"Okay, kami pamit dulu ya," kata Sora.

"Loh? Sudah mau pergi? Tidak istirahat dulu Sora?" tanya Sally.

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku bisa tidur di Gummy Ship," Kata Sora. "Well, see ya !" teriak Sora dan meninggalkan Christmas Town.

Sesampainya di Yulitide Hill, Sora berteriak untuk terakhir kalinya,

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE !"

* * *

Malam yang dingin menyelimuti Twilight Town. Seorang pemuda berambut silver menatapi langit malam yang penuh bintang. Yeah, dia adalah Riku. Ia mengingat masa lalunya, tepat di malam natal seperti sekarang bersama seorang anak berambut brunette. Mereka memandang bintang yang menghiasi langit gelap.

_**Flash Back**_

_2 anak kecil duduk di pantai dengan santai. Mereka memandang langit malam._

"_Riku" kata anak berambut Brunnete kepada temannya yang berambut silver_

"_Hng? Ada apa Sora?" tanya Riku _

"_Padahal sek__arang malam natal, tapi langit malam tetap ada bintang ya, meski bercampur dengan salju." katanya dengan polos_

"_Yeah. Di manapun pasti tetap begitu Sora." Jawab Riku_

_**End Flash Back**_

Rikupun tersenyum saat mengingat masa lalunya. Ia merindukan sahabatnya. Si rambut coklat yang selalu menemaninya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah amplop putih jatuh di depannya. Riku mengambil surat itu. Tetapi tidak ada identitas pengirimnya. Lalu, Riku membuka surat itu, dan membacannya

_To My Best Friend, Riku_

_Biarpun kita tetap jauh. _

_Tatapi masih ada bintang yang sama yang dapat kita lihat_

_Di saat sendiri, lihatlah bintang. _

_Biarlah bintang yang mengisi hari-harimu_

_Terima kasih atas suratmu. _

_Itu sangat membuatku senang._

_Happy Christmas Riku._

_Aku sangat merindukanmu._

Setelah membaca surat itu, Riku tau bahwa surat itu dari Sora. Sepertinya Sora bisa membaca isi hatinya sekarang. Lalu Riku tersenyum hangat dan memandang surat itu.

"Thank's Sora, ini adalah hadiah yang terbaik yang pernah kudapat," kata Riku

"Happy Christmas Sora." bisik Riku seolah-olah Sora ada di depannya, dan sedang tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

-THE END-

* * *

Wahahah,, Akhirnya Fic ini selesai, YIPIYEY~

Sora: Hey, Author gaje, memangnya masuk ke Christmas Town, rasanya sama seperti masuk ke Wonderland?

Me: What? Hmm, sepertinya sih iya. Kan rasanya seperti terhisap gitu.. hahaha

Sora: *sweetdrop* dasar.

Me: sekali lagi, makasih banget ya Readers sudah membaca Fic ini.

Oh ya, kalau raders merasa kurang dengan surat dari Sora, maaf banget. Soalnnya saiya bingung harus bikin surat apa. Jadinya, isi suratnya gaje banget nih

Sora: yeah, sangat gaje banget ntuh surat.

Me: Ahaha *tertawa garing* well, maaf kalau ada banyak typo yang bertebaran.

Ya udah deh. Well All, I just want to say

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS ^^" "MERRY CHRISTMAS ^^" buat yang nge-rayain.

Me: Well, Akhir kata, Review?


End file.
